narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Standoff, The Long Awaited Battle
Rain crashed on the slightly flooded ground of Amegakure, a blade, barely visible with speed, slicing through several Ame Shinobi, their blood mixing with the water and spreading everywhere as they hit the ground. Hovering over their corpses was a tall silhouette wielding a Katana dripping with their scarlet mess. "Not here." He whispered to himself, and then darted in the opposite direction. His feet movements are quick, splashing through the water at rapid speed, his Katana held out to his side for quick attacks if needed. After while he stopped and gazed up at the bright moon, revealing his looks clearly. His face demonstrated a look of sadness yet determination at the same time, his golden eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He had long, orange hair--currently soaked from the rain--and was adorned in a long black cloak with red lighting bolts littering it from head to toe, front to back, side to side. His view shifted from one side to another around the baron wasteland that was Amegakure, alert, and grinned when he found what he was looking for. His name was Fukanouji Mizuakari, one of the highest ranking members of the Akatsukinosora, an organization who's creation was inspired by the original Akatsuki. He was sent on a solo mission to Amegakure by his master, Shikyo Fushiawase--a type of mission that's very rare to occur, mind you--to locate a legendary Shinobi of the village known as Gengaku, with the hopes of recruiting and his power into the Akatsukinosora; if he's unable to do this, then he's supposed to kill him. Fukanouji decided the last part himself, believing that his power is far too great to be allowed to wander freely anymore, and could be potentially a threat to their operations in the future if he's not dealt with swiftly. Fukanouji has been wandering around Amegakure for several days now and, although he's began to feel rather bored, he's also perfectly alert, due to the nature of his opponent. He hasn't even slept in twenty eight hours; he's trained himself to be able to function with very little sleep. Sticking his katana into the ground he whispered, "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique" causing a gigantic water dragon to quickly form from all the water surrounding him and charge at the destination. The ground shook upon impact, and a few seconds later three Ame Shinobi revealed themselves out of a large puddle of water, each one wearing the standard Ame battle gear, ready to fight. Fukanouji grabbed his sword and charged at them, crashing the tip of his blade to one of the Shinobi's metal masks before they could react; one of the other two then noticed Fuka's Akatsukinosora cloak, and instantly became fearful, before Fukanouji, while still having his blade in the same position, made him fly him very far away with one kick, presumably killing him on impact. He then spun around and slashed off both arms of the third one, and then stabbed the one he attacked first through the heart and pulled back out again quickly; the enemy crashed to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Fukanouji began to walk away, disappointed that he didn't locate Gengaku, when he heard a noise coming from behind him. He spun around and used "Wind Release: Dance of Blades" without exclaiming a word, which soared through the noisy rain in the direction of a potential threat. Nothing. He began to shift his view back and fourth while standing in place more, attempting to pick up on any clue possible that could lead him to his target. Today was an odd day in Amegakure because, despite them still being in war, like always, there are very few enemy Shinobi around; in fact, he's only seen a total of ten since he arrived three days prior, and only had to fight a total of five of them. After several minutes Fukanouji slid the turtle neck on his cloak over his face again and continued to run. The rain continued to shower the rest of Amegakure as it always has, it's as if the village itself weeps over the tragedy's that have transpired here. The town is void of sound with the droplets being the only noise one can hear. It is because of the war that rages within most villagers either stay in door's or hide as no one is safe in the streets. The village was divided into multiple groups each wanting to become the head power putting there rules and vision into effect. Though while blood is usually spilled on a daily basis, today of all days has been disturbingly innocent. Though this is not to last as the sound of puddles of mud being trampled on slowly begins to grow. We cut to a main street deep withing Amegakure, surrounded by a vast amount of withered remnants of skyscrapers. From both sides of the street, two different groups charge towards on another screaming as they run. The town silence has ended as both groups meet upon the center of the street. Men begin to fall and blood is scatter across the street as there battle begins. Both groups wear the standard Ame attire but each having there own unique twist on it. Swords, Kunai, Shuriken are many more are seen being pierced into walls, the ground, and other shinobi. Many lie dead on the ground with there bodies fueling the rage of there team members. The clinging of steel can be heard from a great distance, though no other group's come out probably waiting until the battle dies down to finish off the last surviving members. Suddenly a figure falls crashing into the ground, at the center of the battle. He lands on one knee with his fist forced onto the ground. His long black hair cover his face , though it can be seen he wears the common uniform of an Ame shinobi with no differences in it like the other groups have. His entrance halted the battle as there eyes stared in fear of the one they knew would kill them all. He slowly stands as his hair flips back showing his face. All that can be seen are his dead eyes, bandages hide the rest of his face. After a pause which felt like an eternity he says in a deep voice "Is this really all that Ame can produce, shinobi such as you deserve to die here by your own villagers hands? This fighting was caused by greed for power, not to better Ame. Unlike you all I still follow Pain and the great path he had shared with us, but your own stupidity has you killing this path, as well as your fellow shinobi. I thought we could all finally settle this without blood, but it seem's I was putting to much faith in these people. In order to restore this village, I need to rebuild the people, but to achieve that I must cleanse you first." Silence is all that is shown from the groups, there eyes still dead locked on this man. Without warning one shinobi starts yelling as he begins towards Gengaku. Carrying a katana in hand and holding so he can slash once he gets close enough. He swings the blade its as if the world slows, the blade inches closer and closer towards Gengaku's head but he doesn't seem to react. It continues towards him, the shinobi is attacking forms a smile as he believes he is about to end the grand threat that is Gengaku. The sound of metal being struck is heard. All two groups of shinobi stare in disbelief, as the shinobi who struck shares the same eyes as the others. Gengaku's hand is shown as it grips the Blade from the tip. "You react to my cleansing with violence, now I must retaliate the same way." He says, as he flats the palm of his hand, his fingers lay straight and tight like a blade, as he pushes it into the chest of the shinobi piercing it like it was made of cloth. His arm goes through the chest and burst out of the shinobi's back with the blood gushing. He retracts his arm from the chest, as the soulless body falls to the ground dead. The groups stay silent, then as if forming an alliance all charge at Gengaku. His eyes transform from emotionless to a great anger. Still holding the katana he throws it like a kunai as it pierces a shinobi killing him. Surrounded, they all begin to attack. He evades every slash, punch, kick that come's towards him while simultaneously giving single blows to each shinobi with each strike either crippling, or killing them. With most dead, one comes from behind while the other charges from the front an interesting tactic. The front shinobi throws a kunai, Gengaku catch's it as he turns to parry a strike from the rear's shinobi's kunai. They are at a stalemate, Gengaku then uses his empty hand and smashes it down into the weapon hand of the enemy. Causing the shinobi immense pain as Gengaku continues to press down. Using the pain as a distraction, he slides the Kunai knife against the enemies and slash the throat. Then proceeds to thrust it down onto the top of the enemies skull killing him instantly. The other shinobi who had thrown the kunai launches another strike with a kunai. Though laughable Gengaku simply turns and catches the kunai hand. Like a blur his empty hand moves and grips the enemy shinbo's throat, and lift's him onto the air. "Do do... do you really believe you can save this village by exterminating us.? The enemy shinobi says as he is being strangled. Gengaku without words crushes the throat as the sound of crumpling is heart. He drops the shinobi onto the floor without feeling any remorse. Both groups are either dead or incapacitated, when another shinobi appears before Gengaku. "Lord Gengaku, an unidentified shinobi has appeared within the village, he seeks...... you" the man says in a terrified voice. "I know, I've know from the beginning, though I will not seek him out he must find me himself. Do not interfere have no one interrupt his search for me I want to see if his organization is not all talk." He says as the other shinobi jumps into the air leaving. Fukanouji suddenly becomes alarmed as he realizes that the fighting has once again began to escalate near his area, reminding him much of how Ame should be, the trenchal downpour gradually getting more intense. He looked down at the Ame Shinobi at his feet, dead with blood pouring out of him, hoping that the information he gave to his teammates would get to his target quickly. He picked up his sword, which was still pierced through the guy's back, and started to walk away, when he noticed something on the ground. He bent over and felt lucky, as he still saw footprints engraved in the ground, which were almost completely washed away by the rain; he almost missed them. He sheathed his sword and began to run in the direction the footprints were heading. Finally engaged in the brunt of the ongoing war, he unsheathed his sword again and started taking out Ame Shinobi, regardless of their loyalty, as he continued to search. Fighting was more difficult now, as he could barely see due to the rain, so he had to have split second reaction time whenever a Shinobi was about to attack him; or when two or more Shinobi were about to attack each other, accidentally getting him all caught up in it. As he kept running he finally came to a small gab where there wasn't any fighting going on. He stopped, stuck his katana in the ground, and shouted, "Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique." This time, instead of one, five gigantic water sharks appear around him and attack all the enemies in sight, almost completely clearing them out; the rest of them, fearful for their lives, decide to flea, Fukanouji happy, as he dosn't want to waste too much of his Chakra before he even encounters Gengaku. He continues on his path, as the rain begins to let up slightly allowing for better visibility. After several minutes he paused dead in his tracks, obtaining an ominous feeling. A feeling that he was being watched, or at least tracked from a long distance. He closes his eyes and focuses, and then opens them again after several seconds and turns to his left, realizing that, even though the footprints continue down that path, the rest of the path is only a setup. A grin crossed his face, impressed, as he finally located the exact location that Gengaku was held up. He rushed in that direction, occasionally cutting down enemy Ame Shinobi, until he came to a large cave on one of the edges of the village, completely unguarded. Gengaku's hideout. He slipped through, being careful for any guards laying low or any booby traps set up, but was surprised when he found nothing of the sort. Nothing to protect him at all. Talk about an ego. He continued and Ame to an open room of stone, and a man was positioned in front of him; with long, flowing, black hair, grey bandages over his mouth, and was wearing most of the standard equipment of the Amegakure Shinobi, except for a few minor differences. Fukanouji pulled a picture out of his pocket and shook his head, pleased, as the two Shinobi looked exactly the same. Gengaku. Humorous to Fukanouji, Gengaku was sitting in front of him, although facing away from him, with legs crossed, almost appearing to be meditating due to his mannerisms. Gengaku opened his eyes and lifted his head slowly, noticing Fukanouji staring at him with a katana without even spinning his head around. "So you've come." He said in a deep voice, without any motion in his body whatsoever. "It took you a lot less time than I expected. I'm impressed." "You knew that I was here? I take it that your soldier got to you." Fukanouji replied with very little emotion. "Indeed." Gengaku stood up finally and turned around, revealing his front to Fukanouji. "However, I knew long before he informed me. You cannot enter my village without me knowing. Ever." "I see. It seems I've underestimated you, Gengaku." Fukanouji compliments him wsith a huge sigh, but still being quite pleased with these turn of events; if Gengaku truly is this good, then attempting to recruit him may be the best plan that Shikyo has ever had. "What are you here for?" He boomed with a menacing voice, echoing throughout the cave. "Surely someone like you would not appear before me for no reason." "Actually..." Fukanouji began to trail off for a brief second..."I've come to offer you...and opportunity, if you will." "An opportunity?" Gengaku responded in confusion. "Yes. An opportunity to gain more power, which, combined with our assistance, will allow you to finally save your precious village. That, and so much more." Gengaku's look turned slightly angry. "I'm insulted. I'm more than capable of saving my village on my own. This village belongs to me, and I will be it's savior alone. Your assistance is unneed..." "That's where you're wrong." He cut Gengaku off, approaching him, no fear appearing to be coursing through his veins at all. "Don't get me wrong, you are truly powerful. One of a kind. A legend. Feared in the entirety of this village, and so far beyond it. However, that doesn't change the fact that you are only one man. And one man can't change the world. It takes an army." "I don't wish to change the world." He said, raising his voice a tad bit. "I only wish to change Amegakure, so that the next generation born in this cursed village doesn't have to suffer like not only I, but so many others had to in the past. That is my only dream. My only purpose. My reason for living." "And that is very admirable, Gengaku." Fukanouji's voice turns slightly more gentle, as he hopes that he can coax him to his side. "However, it's time that you faced reality. If you want to change this village, it's about time you realize that you'll need to go the extra mile, and help us change the rest of the world, too. It's not just Amegakure that's rotten and corrupt...it's the entire world that's rotten and corrupt...the corruption started long before the conception of this village, and spread here from distant, or perhaps not to distant, lands." He grinned slightly, seeing a glimmer of hope in the way Gengaku was looking now. "Regardless of how much you fight here, evil forces...corrupt, rotten individuals and powers...will continue to migrate to Amegakure, making all your hard work and effort completely meaningless. But the Akatsukinosora is the answer. We will not only rid the filth from Amegakure, but from the entire world, and finally send it on the road of peace. However, we can't do that without your help." Gengaku's voice suddenly became lighter, and no more echo was heard from it. "Do you really believe that you can save the world? Despite how many soldiers that you may have, do you actually think that you can make a difference in this world? I've been trying my whole life. After the death of my parents, my brother, and countless comrades in arms, trying to make a change, but nothing has worked. Now, after I have been working my whole life for that seemingly unnattainabkle goal, you're actually trying to tell me that you've got the answer?" "No, not me; my master. I am simply a soldier, a pawn in the greater plan. My master, however, is the one who will change the world, with his own hands, and if I have to die for that greater goal, then I am more than willing to. My master has lived for far longer than you have, has been orchestrating this plan ever since he was a child, and is still at it...just waiting for the perfect moment. He is the messiah that will finally bring justice to the world, even if it takes him another hundred years to do so, and I wish to be by his side for as long as I am able, aiding him in his ultimate conquest. And that's also where you come in, Gengaku." Gengaku was silent for a moment. He recalled his parents, how they were brutally murdered by common thugs right before his very eyes, his brother being captured and himself defeated and almost killed by men who were supposedly from his very own clan, years of being doing anything possible to stay alive int his cursed village. Images of it all flashes through his mind as he looked down at the ground. He looked back up again, his eyes looking much weaker now, and gently said, "Talk is cheap, son. If you want me to join you, then you'll have to prove yourself to me. In combat. And I haven't met one Shinobi, or even a group of Shinobi, who could come even close to defeat me in many years." Fukanouji raised his katana, pointing it at Gengaku's head. "I've been given orders to either recruit you or kill you; although personally, I'd prefer it to not come to that, if at all possible. It'd be such a waste of potential and power. So how about I beat you to within an inch of your life instead. Will you join then?" Although his face was covered, Fukanouji could tell that Gengaku was grinning at him, impressed with his guts and determination. "Deal. Let's do this." Blade versus Stone "Yes Lets.... do this," he repeats as he rises from his seat. He stands and seemingly tower's over Fukanouji. He shuts his eyes and extends his chest, "Come your a guest of this village, its on natural for a village leader to let the guest attack first. To get the answer to your question, your going to have to force it out of me. Now come show me what kind of shinobi you really are." He says in a deep and serious voice. The two remain in place for a moment, taking up battle stances, just gazing at each other, trying to read each others thoughts. Fukanouji then leaped high into the air, almost touching the ceiling of the cave. The one that makes the first move always wins. This was one of the key lessons that his father always taught him, and was all but proven in the majority of his battles during his lifetime. He twists his Katana, blade pointing Gengaku, and reaches him almost instantly, blade about to strike his chest. The blade goes through his chest as if it were made of butter, a pause of silence occurs. Suddenly words begin to form from Gengaku "A blade, such a weapon is for those who have no physical talent. Relying on tools is what get's shinobi killed in the heat of battle. With your first strike, you have already lost my interest in this battle. Unless... you can show me what potential lies within you. Now either show me your power,..... or die." Then in an instant Gengaku's entire body becomes seemingly lifeless as it changes into a dark-brown liquid and falls to the floor. Creating a puddle around Fukanouji, Gengaku's voice can then be heard echoing throughout the room "So shinboi now what do you do". Fukanouji thinks for a moment, reverting his head back and fourth around the cave, his hair almost dry at this point and beginning to get a tad bit frizzy because of that. He then stuck his sword in the ground concentrated hard, forming strange hand seals. After several seconds, his entire body began to drip with a strange, green, simly-appearing liquid, as he stretched out his arms wide, allowing it to drip off of him completely, seemingly endlessly. After hearing a chuckle of Gengaku echoes through the cave, he smirked. "Like what you see, friend?" He mocked gently, turning to the entrance to the cave. The slime coming off of him completely dissolved his Akatsukinosora cloak, as well as the pure black shirt that he had on under it, almost like an acid, revealing his bare chest. "This is my Kekkei Genkai...Fluid Release." He then slapped his hands together and said very nonchalantly, "Fluid Release: Satsugaisha Onara no Jutsu." He then extends his arms out to the sides, palms facing the cave walls, and a fast gas quickly gets released from his palms and touches the sides, seemingly doing nothing at first. He then uses more hand seals--very uniquely, forming them on both hands but without them touching each other--and says, "Fluid Release: Yoyumune no Jutsu." By now the gas on each side have traveled across the cave walls and the ceiling, and completely filled them. This new technique caused the gas to turn into a green liquid form, although having the consistency of water, and began to corrode away at the cave. Within a matter of minutes the cave was completely gone, with very little ruble remaining. The rain outside, which was still pouring strong, began to pour on Fukanouji again, who's hair got drenched all over again. Once the dust cleared, Fukanouji could see Gengaku, who apparently remained outside of this cave the entire time. Fukanouji then grabbed his sword again, raised up in the air and shouted, "Wind Release: Dance of the Dragon and Serpent!" After that, a gigantic gust of wind began to blow, taking a very unique form. On the ground a flower-like circulation of wind erupted instantly, and what appeared to be a dragon, or at least the image of a dragon, appeared in Fukanouji's exact position instead of him. The wind speed gradually got stronger and faster, stronger and stronger, until Gengaku couldn't see him anymore due to the intensity. With the technique still ongoing Fukanouji lowered his katana and appeared behind Gengaku, preparing to strike him in the back of the neck with the edge of his katana. Yet again the blade pierces Gengaku, this time from behind seemingly killing him. His head leans down as if he has been fatally struck. Suddenly his body forms to a dark brown heavy liquid once again falling into pieces on the floor. "So gullible like a child, you strike me without any type of strategy not even analyzing what I did the first time you struck me. How is it that I have been attacked but still live? This is a question that should be your focus before you attack me. Shinobi should see through deception yet you obviously fail in that part as my deception clouds your views. Or maybe its just that you are not worthy of being called a Shinobi." Gengaku's voice echoes through the land as the rain continues to pour. "I will give you once last chance to kill me, if you fail it will be my turn" he says. "Don't underestimate the Samurai of Iron and the Shinobi of Konoha." Fukanouji exclaimed, after which turning around, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. He gazed many times all around him--up, down, left, right, back, and then forward again. He continued to walk, and stepped in a large puddle of mud, which splashed all over his legs and pants. He looked down again and his eyes widened, and interesting plan coming to mind. Suddenly from the mud around Fukanouji takes form and rises behind him, taking the shape of Gengaku then solidifying, without warning he places his hands on Fukanouji's back and exclaims "Doton: Chōkajūgan no Jutsu" in a matter of seconds, as the jutsu takes effect the weight of Fukanouji will multiple by ten if he does not prevent this from happening. Fukanouji dramatically increased his Chakra. Doing so allowed him to levitate his katana, pointing the tip directly at Gengaku's technique, and then launched it, the blade coated in blazing hot fire, directly toward what was holding him captive. As the blade rushes towards him, he is left with and ultimatatum, either perform the technique on Fukanouji and take the attack head on, or dodge it while failing to place the jutsu on Fukanouji. "No" says Gengaku as he goes for a third option. With little time to react, he shifts is hand in a coat of mud and grabs the blade by the hilt. The mud begins to react to the flames so he doesn't have long. The effect of his jutsu now takes place on the blade increasing its weight ten fold. He drops the blade, and kicks off the ground leaping away from Fukanouji to get space between them. As the blade lands on the ground the power of the jutsu can be seen as the ground beneath it begins to crack and crumble as the earth itself opens a little as it is not strong enought to support the weight of the blade. The sword now forever lost from the world as it goes deeper and deeper into the earth. Stunned, yet retaining his impressed grin, Fukanouji once more prays to his father, this time to forgive him for loosing his family katana. He spins around and uses "Water Clone Technique," creating an exact duplicate of himself out of the water surrounding the area. That clone then quickly moved behind Gengaku and said, "Water Prison Technique." He held his hand out at Gengak's back and began to form a barrier of water around him. It was closing rapidly, giving Gengaku very little time to react to the technique. Gengaku doesn't even bother to dodge the attack instead standing still as the water prison engulfs him. "That blade of yours, as i held it i could feel what its endured, as if i could sense it history. Now that it is lost forever that history is no more. If only you would have stayed away from this village it would still be in your possession." As the water covers Gengaku his voice begins to sound distorted because of having his mouse covered by it. "However there is something i want to see, from the beginning of this battle your sword has been your main offensive attack. Tool's such as those diminish your physical talents, without it i can test your body to see what your made of. Hopefully this battle with actually peak my interest again since it has been lost for some time. And if it doesn't well ill just rip out your heart with my bare hands to compensate for my wasted time." He says The Bladeless Samurai Fukanouji's simple suddenly went to a frown, and he remained seemingly emotionless for several seconds. "You speak ill of my family lineage. There remains no man alive who has done that....because all of them have perished at my hands." He clenched his fist in anger, the water prison quickly enclosing and tightening in on Gengaku, attempting to crush him to death; at the same time, the inside also began to ignite in flames due to a sudden increase in his Chakra. "When will you realize that no matter how powerful you become you will always be inferior to me, now that im bored with this battle i think its time i take this seriously so i can both test you body and if i dont like the results end this as fast a possible. I only hope your body remains in tack so i can rip out your heart like i promised" He says. Suddenly another Gengaku forms from the mud, still having the mud like body and only the top half visible grabs the legs of the clone with its cold and mucky substance of a body and begins to drag it down into the mud while at the same time pulling the clone away from the water prison causing it to undo itself. A rupture of the the water dome sends the water like bullets through the air, upon landing his feet on the grand without warning begins slides accros the mud filled land at a great speed heading towards Fukanouji. The attack strikes Fukanouji directly, doing significant damage to him, at least visibly, making him cough up a tone of blood. However, his body suddenly turns into water and breaks apart, crashing on the ground. "Fool. I never enter a fight using my real body." After several more seconds the water surrounding Gengaku rises forming up to twenty five water clones, each one gazing hard at Gengaku and taking a battle stance. After that, each one of them raises their hands and puts their fingers pointing in the direction of Gengaku. "Fluid Release." They all say in unison. Without confirming which Fluid Release Kekkei Genkai technique they're using, gallons of acid acids, green in color, which seemingly came from Fukanouji's body instead of him creating them from outside his body, spray at Gengaku, from every direction. Without time to react Gengaku slams his fist into the ground, which instantly causes many spiked pillars to rise from the ground beneath each clone penetrating them before they can even perform there jutsu. The Fukanouji in front of Gengaku dispersed into water, revealing itself to be a water clone as well. All the water from all the clones, before they splashed on the ground, formed together, high above Gengaku, into a gigantic water dragon, about five five or six times the size of a normal one, charging at Gengaku. "Interesting using your own defeat to counter attack, it seems as even though you have not even been able to phase me and have used multiple techniques. You still cling to some kind of hope, hope that you will win this battle and walk away alive. It has finally hit me that you have no great talent and this has all been a big waist of time. Let me end this by showing you the truth and breaking your hope, you never even had a chance at winning!!!! says Gengaku. As he takes on the full force of the assault and is seemingly obliterated. "If you were truly superior to me, Gengaku, then you'd realize that I've never confronted you from the very beginning. It's all been my clones. I never enter a battle without first assessing the situation with clones." Another clone formed and landed in front of Gengaku. "Even if it means I am weaker than you, I cannot surrender; I will fight until my last breath. Just as you have something you want to protect, I also fight for what I want to protect. In that regard, we are not so different." Fluid Release Gengaku suddenly noticed a change in the fluidity of the fluids inside his body. "One of my Kekkei Genkai, Fluid Release, abilities, which can happen automatically and thus isn't classified as an actual technique, allows me to change the fluid composition in my opponent's body. This makes it to where they can't use their Chakra appropriately so they can't use Jutsu, they can't breath, they begin to cry uncontrollably, and blood stops flowing through their body." "A nice move if only if it would have hit me!! a voice says from above. As Fukanouji looks up he see's a figure floating up within the sky. As his eyes become focused on the figure it comes to look exactly like Gengaku. The Gengaku that was struck by the disintegrates into nothing but mud. "I told you didn't i, you never had a chance at winning. This entire battle you did not once notice something which should have been obvious from the beginning. The whole time you have not been facing me, but a clone that had 30% of my Chakra. Not any clone but a special mud clone, You have had so much trouble during this battle and it wasn't even anywhere close to my full capabilities. Do you think i was actually trying this battle you were sent here to kill me don't you think someone of my stature would be harder to kill. Now tell me is there still hope within you, do you see a crack of light under the door." Says the one and only Gengaku. "Not bad. But like I said before, this isn't the real me either." Fukanouji suddenly turned into a puddle of water once again, his voice still echoing from somewhere which Gengaku can't seem to locate. "I've been having fun for awhile now, but this is getting boring. Let's end this, shall we?" Fukanouji then reappeared, except not from water; he just came up walking behind Gengaku. "I never came here with the intention of defeating you. I wanted to test your abilities. That was my given mission. And after this fight, you've certainly peaked my interest even further; I understand now why my master wanted you so badly." Fukanouji drew his sword; this surprised Gengaku, because he thought he destroyed it. "Stunned? Of course I still have my Katana, because you didn't destroy my real Katana to begin with. It would be a dishonor to my family to allow my enemy to destroy it's prized Katana." Fukanouji stabbed his Katana into the ground and dramatically increased his Chakra, causing the wind to blow so hard that Gengaku's visibility of Fukanouji became zero. Fukanouji was then launched into the air due to the wind and before too long was far away, to where Gengaku couldn't see him anymore even after the wind had cleared, which happened very quickly. "We'll have to keep an eye on you." A voice echoed from afar. I hope we get to cross paths again in the future. Farewell." "No" Gengaku says aloud as he ski's across the mud filled land at a great speed, with the tips of his fingers giving off a blue glow. As Fukanouji begins increasing his chakra Gengaku is able to make it to the man before his vision is blurred. He is able to place his finger tips on the man for only a second which just enough time to place his Five Elements Seal on him along with a female beetle which causes his chakra to disrupt, stopping him from increasing it any further and knocking him unconscious if it hits. Category:Roleplays Category:Under Construction